Full Moon
by penguinsskrp
Summary: A story about the Volturi and how Ciaus got his fear of werewolves and a few othere interesting secrets along the way to. Please review!
1. Full Moon

***I do not own any of the twilight characters, though I really wish I did :) any way, please review! And I hope you enjoy!**

Darkness consumed her surroundings as she silently crept through the woods. The trees faint shadows were lit by the moons luminous light. Though she didn't need it to see where she was going. A clearing started to give way as she continued to walk. As the forest began to thin out a small breeze was evident. She paused as a familiar scent wafted in her nose. She smiled when the figure owning the scent drifted into view. The two walked toward one another until they were feet apart. She spoke first.

"Hello, Athenodora" she said cheerfully. The other woman, Athenodora, nodded happily back.

"Quite a night, isn't it" Athenodora said

"Yes, very bright out." She answered back. A slight pause filled the air as the two listened to the sounds coming from the forest.

"I wonder what's taking them so long, Didyme?" She questioned.

"I haven't the slightest idea." Didyme said, frowning and looking out across the clearing. She agreed with her friend in deftly, though she knew they wouldn't all meet back at the same time. It was just that, when they did they weren't usually the first there, _at least I'm not_, she thought.

She turned her attention back to Athenodora and quickly noticed the smallest hint of concern in her eyes. Didyme smiled and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure every things fine" She said. Athenodora nodded in response. Just then as if on cue two more figures crept out of the woods. Didyme and Athenodora both started to head towards them. Neither needed scent nor light to know who they were. With a grin Didyme noticed the closeness the two shared and spoke up, knowing that they would be able to hear with clarity, never mind the distance.

"Well there you two are, we were beginning to worry" She teased.

"Ah, just taking our time, dear sister." A man with long black hair spoke up. He smiled brightly at them.

Didyme scoffed but smiled back.

"Oh, really? And might I ask just why you were taking your time?" She asked, still teasingly.

The man chuckled lightly, but didn't reply. Athenodora looked towards the other figure.

"Did you find anyone worthy of becoming dinner?" She said half jokingly.

The other figure, a woman, with beautiful long golden – blond hair, laughed at this question.

"Yes we did, two actually." She said

"Two?" Didyme and Athenodora both questioned.

"Yes two." The man said. "What about you ladies?"

"Ones good enough for me, thank you." Didyme joked

"Same for me to." Athenodora said. The man nodded and for the first time looked around him.

"Where are the others?" He asked.

"Don't ask us Aro, I haven't seen them since before the hunt." Didyme said. Athenodora nodded in agreement.

Aro didn't seem concerned and he wasn't, he knew sooner or later they would show up. Athenodora on the other hand was still slightly concerned. She was about to speak up when a third figure emerged from the woods. Didyme brightened up at this and quickly rushed out to meet him half way.

"Marcus!" She cried out.

Marcus, a man with equally long black hair, smiled and opened his arms wide only to wrap them around Didyme's small frame. The other three fallowed closely behind and stood nearby. Once the two parted Aro walked over.

"Marcus," He said laying a hand on his shoulder. "How was your hunt?"

"Satisfying" He said smirking.

The five of them walked towards the center of the clearing. Aro and Marcus were side by side, both of them describing their hunt for the night. While the ladies lagged back and talked of other things. Yet they were all very aware of the one member of their coven that was still missing. Aro tried to ignore it, choosing instead to distract himself by forcing all his attention into what Marcus was saying. Little did he know that Marcus was doing the same thing, by divulging all his attention into describing and explaining his hunt. A few more minutes passed before silence fell on all of them. Athenodora's concern was really starting rise.

"Perhaps someone should go look for him?" She suggested, finally voicing her concern.

"Yes, I agree." Didyme said. Sulpicia nodded in agreement.

Aro sighed, no point in ignoring the facts now. Caius was missing, or at least taking his sweet time in catching dinner and if that was the case then Aro was going to have a few words with the blond haired vampire.

"Alright, we'll go look for him." He motioned for Marcus to fallow him. "You three head back home." He said turning so that he was walking backwards. They nodded and began to head off in the opposite direction.

Aro and Marcus silently entered the forest. The moon cast enough light out that it almost looked like day. The two continued their search until Aro suddenly stopped. A tree, at least seventy feet long, lay crumpled and smashed into tiny pieces. He walked closer, carefully observing as he went. Marcus mimed his movements careful not to step on anything. Aro again paused as he looked out over the broken piles of wood. Another tree, and another, and another. So many more that it literally left a trail of broken limbs and tree stumps in its wake. Aro felt a shiver run through him not even wanting to imagine what could have caused such destruction. _A windstorm couldn't have done worse._ He thought. Marcus suddenly appeared at his side, a frown plastered on his face.

"Let's keep moving" Aro said taking a different direction than the one with broken trees. Marcus nodded and fallowed. There was something eerie about the trail of destruction and neither one of them wanted to go down it. Aro had a good idea of what the cause was and if he was at all right, then the sooner they found Caius, the safer they'd all be.

After seeing the tress crushed and broken like giant tooth picks neither really felt like talking so they lapsed into silence. Until a familiar scent caught Marcus's attention.

"Aro!" He called. Aro quickly rushed over and immediately recognized the scent. His eyes scanned through the forest. Only when he searched the canopy floor did a feeling of dread wash over him. There lying in a heap on the ground was a body.


	2. Questions Arise

You could say that Aro wished his eyes were deceiving him or that he had momentarily became blind. But both of those things were an understatement as to how he was really feeling. Aro didn't move for a few seconds as the terror rendered him immobile. When the terror did cease he swiftly rushed over, Marcus never leaving his side. They stopped a few feet away. Their noses nor eyes hadn't deceived them, it was Caius. The blond vampire lay sprawled out on the ground his head turned to the side his eyes shut tight. Aro slowly approached him before collapsing onto his knees. Pain and fear tightened inside his chest a feeling he wasn't accustomed to. _He can't be gone, he just can't be, he can't be –_but he stopped his train of thought right there. If he thought it then it might be true, if he didn't then the possibilities were endless as to Caius's condition. Aro didn't waste any more time thinking he quickly grabbed hold of Caius's arm.

"Marcus, grab hold of him." Marcus instantly obeyed his face a mask of sorrow.

The two quickly picked him up and rushed through the forest. The trees started to thin out and suddenly they were back into the clearing. They didn't stop though; they ran as fast as they could, which for super human speed is pretty fast. Just as soon as they were in the clearing they were out. They entered another part of the forest but even here the trees were sparse. Eventually there were no trees at all and the land opened up into miles and mile of hills and small mountain ranges in the distance. Uphill and downhill they ran. After a few minutes passed a large stone started to appear. The large stone started to take shape, and more large stones appeared. They stacked on top of each other and more distinct shapes began to arise. A building, here and there a roof on top of a giant monastery. Soon a clock tower was evident in the distance. They ran over one more large hill and then they could see it. Volterra. One of the largest cities around for miles. Volterra was perched on the side of a massive hill. So the further into the city the steeper things got. Aro and Marcus rushed up the path that led to the city gates. They stopped right outside, it was still dark but there would be people out and about, they really couldn't be bothered with questions such as_ " whoa there, just what do you think you two are doing with that there body?" _or _" Oh my, that poor man, is he alright?" _So to bypass all of it they decide to take the back way. Translation; hop the city walls, sneak through the back alleyways, until they get to the back entrance of there home. And they did just that, placing Caius gently on the ground; Aro took a few measured steps back. Then running full force he literally ran up the side of the wall. Only at the last minute did he grab hold of the edge of the wall, easily hoisting himself up. The walls weren't just tall but thick to. Aro crouched down lowering himself almost to the ground and slightly peered over the other side. Nothing, no one was in sight. Aro smiled triumphantly and moved back over to the other side. He looked down to see Marcus looking expectantly back at him. He motioned for him to come up. Marcus bent down and carefully placed Caius over his shoulder. Then he too took a few steps back, running full force until he got to the wall were he jumped straight up. Marcus caught the edge of the wall just in time, as gravity was already starting to argue with him. Aro quickly grabbed Caius off of Marcus's back; he laid him down then turned to help Marcus. But he had already hoisted himself up and was crouched down. Aro nodded to him, a job well done he would have joked but turned his attention back to Caius. They needed to get him home, and soon. Aro grabbed hold of Caius and hoisted him onto his back then swiftly jumped down. He landed without a sound. Marcus was by his side within seconds and the two quickly sneaked through the darkened alleyways. They kept going only to slow down whenever they heard or noticed someone walking about, though no one ever saw them. People were defiantly about, but they weren't usually the kind and happy aristocrat, more of the lonesome poor person, though neither one of these people would dare walk into a darkened alley in the middle of the night. Suddenly they stopped; the alley gave way to the more open back side of a building. A magnificent door stood there within the stone of the building. Not many people would have a door like that; then again they weren't most people. They flew to the door and rushed inside, closing it without a sound. Once inside they made their way up a fleet load of steeps, yet it took them only mere seconds to reach the top. They quickly turned left at a corner then left once more, up a few more steps, across a magnificent hall that had at least five different doors leading to five different rooms. They entered one of the doors. Inside was a bed, a small bedside table and three large cabinets filled to the brim with object of sorts. Aro laid Caius down on the bed. He wasted no more time and quickly pulled off Caius's robe, then his undershirt. Aro froze mid removal. There on Caius's chest were four large gash marks, almost like one giant claw mark. And that was it, realization hit Aro full force. He had been right in his theory all along, the destroyed trees, Caius's disappearance, the four gashes that oddly resembled a claw mark, the extreme brightness of the moon. The moon. Moon children, they had to be the cause of this. What other explanation did he have? Aro's face turned into a frown. His mind spinning, he wanted to know why his friend, his brother had been attacked. Suddenly Marcus spoke up.

"Aro?" He questioned. Aro looked up, how long had he been standing there? _Never mind that,_ he thought,_ I have to help Caius right now._ And with that her turned around to the three cabinets behind him and started to go through them. Marcus watched from aside, one eyebrow raised in question to Aro's antics. He looked back down at Caius, a strong feeling of remorse surged through him and he lightly touched Caius's shoulder. He didn't even bother looking at the wound he knew it was bad; he didn't have to see it with his own eyes to see the pain in Aro's when he looked. Now his usually exuberant friend was franticly searching through the cabinets. _For what?_ He thought _what could he possibly be searching for?_ His thoughts came to an end when Aro let out a triumphant yell.

"Aha! I've found it!" he said holding up a strange looking glass bottle

"Uh, what is it?" Marcus asked skeptically.

"This, my dear friend, is going to fix him, or at least I'm hoping it will" The last part came out quietly and Marcus watched as sudden sadness crossed his friends fetchers. Then as if nothing ever happened Aro bounced back and smiled brightly as he pulled the cork out of the bottle. He walked over to Caius and gently tipped the bottle over onto Caius's wound. The stuff burnt Marcus's nostrils and he watched as the liquid ate away at the wound, making a clear clean path wherever it went. Now Marcus wasn't one to believe in magic or anything of the sort, but watching Caius's wound heal was more or less a miracle in his eyes. Not many things can hurt a vampire so when something like a gash or four in this case don't heal on its own and soon, you know something is wrong. It wasn't healed to the point that it looked like nothing had ever happened; it was more like healed, but you're going to have to stay here for awhile. Marcus watched as Aro moved the bottle to Caius's face then he gently lifted his head up and poured the liquid down. Well you could say it was a rude awakening. Caius's eyes shot open and he sat up straight spitting that stuff out like it was hell fire itself he'd just swallowed. Both Marcus and Aro couldn't help but smile.

"Well, welcome back." Aro teased. Caius looked about him wildly; slowly recognition came onto his face.

"Aro, what was that stuff?" Marcus questioned, pointing to the bottle still in his hands. Aro opened his mouth to reply but was cut off. A painful hiss erupted from Caius; he looked down at his chest the four gashes now small scratches still burned with the liquid on them. Aro cringed slightly then turned back around to the cabinets. He dug through them briefly before coming back out with a bandage wrap. He quickly walked back over to Caius and began to wrap it around him. Caius frowned at the pressure as it cause him a great deal of pain but tried not to show it. Aro finished soon after.

"Now," He said looking sternly at Caius. "Try not to touch it and you should be just fine." Caius nodded.

"And here, the more you drink of this, the sooner you'll get better." Aro held out the bottle to him. Caius looked momentarily disgusted but reluctantly took it.

Aro smiled satisfied with his work so far. But he needed to ask some questions, like_ were you really attacked by werewolves, and were they really werewolves? _ Aro took in a breath though it was empty inside his chest.

"Caius." He started "Do you think you could tell us just what or who exactly attacked you?"

A sudden fear lit up in Caius's eyes, he quickly averted them from Aro and looked to the bed. Aro felt bad pushing his brother for answers but he needed to know, werewolves so close to home wasn't good after all.

"Caius?" He questioned. Caius looked up the fear was still there but anger lit them up even more now.

"It was moon children." He said, his voice was low and yet his expression tolled volumes. Aro nodded that's all he needed to know. He looked up at Marcus who actually had a look of shock and slight fear at this news. Aro looked back at Caius.

"Well come back in a little while, you just try and get some rest." He said motioning for Marcus and him to leave.

"I'm a vampire, Aro; I haven't rested in over one millennia." Came Caius's irritated reply. Aro smirked

"Then you're long overdue for one, aren't you?" He grinned, gently ushering Marcus out the door. Caius rolled his eyes but didn't reply. Aro silently slipped out the door to, shutting it just as quite. He turned back around only to see Marcus's indifferent stare upon him.


	3. Heartbreak

"What?" He questioned

"What do you mean _what_?" Marcus's face suddenly became very animated. "You didn't seem the least bit surprised back there, you knew all along what caused those marks and you didn't say anything!" He folded his arms and waited for Aro to reply.

"I didn't say anything Marcus, because I couldn't be absolutely sure until Caius confirmed it!" Aro threw back with as much force. Marcus scoffed.

"You could have at least mentioned it, or perhaps acted a bit more surprised. I mean we do know in deftly now that it was werewolves, and that they also just happen take up residency nearby." Marcus finished with a huff. Aro waited for him to calm down before he continued.

"Marcus I know that this has come as surprise to you, it has to me too. But right now we need to calmly assess the situation and clearly think of options." He said. Marcus nodded, he knew Aro was right.

"Very well." He sighed. Suddenly a new sound echoed through the hall. They both turned and looked down the corridor. Athenodora, Didyme, Sulpicia all rushed in as soon as they caught eye or the two of them.

"Oh, thank god your back!" Didyme cried. Instantly Aro and Marcus felt happy, this sudden change however from initially saddened and fearful to joyous and happy could make anyone feel sick, and it did. Aro frowned at the feeling.

"My dearest sister, could you please reframe from your gift for at least a little while, please?" Aro said slightly annoyed. Marcus nodded in agreement.

"Oh, yes, sorry, of course." She said slightly embarrassed.

"We were beginning to worry" Sulpicia admitted.

"Did you find him?" Athenodora asked hopefully. Aro instantly felt sick again but he didn't think it was because of anything Didyme had done rather what he or Marcus had to say. Athenodora was always the shyest of the three; she was also the more down to earth one to._ Funny_ Aro thought_ as her and Caius are very different, him not being afraid to voice his opinion, and he most certainly isn't down to earth, I guess opposites do attract after all._ Aro would have smirked at this but caught Athenodora's eyes. He felt slightly sucker punched as he bought into the guilt trip. He also knew this was going to hurt her and that was the last thing he wanted to do, to any of them. He sighed, no time like the present.

"Yes, we found him." Hope was shinning in her eyes now; Aro didn't think it was possible to feel any worse.

"But, he was attacked, by a werewolf." That wasn't his voice Aro suddenly realized, he looked over at Marcus. His face was distorted by pain and sorrow, but he had definitely said it. Aro felt like a huge weight had been lifted not because Marcus had confessed it but because it was over or at least the worst part anyway. He felt grateful to have Marcus at his side. Aro looked back towards Athenodora. Big mistake and he knew it. The look she gave them would have made any grown man cry. But of course they didn't. Didyme gently wrapped an arm around her waist, comfortingly and Sulpicia put a hand on her shoulder. But Athenodora didn't break yet; she looked at the two of them with a sudden determination.

"Where is he? Is he all right?" He voice gave her away, whatever determination she had moments ago were suddenly gone, and she broke down in dry sobs. Both Sulpicia and Didyme saying comforting things to her.

"He's going to be alright, and he's in there" Aro found this time that it was his voice that he heard as he motioned to the door behind him.

Athenodora instantly looked up her eyes locked on the door. She didn't waste any time at all as she rushed towards the door. Marcus and Aro quickly moved out of the way and let her in. The door closed quietly behind her. And the four suddenly lapsed into silence once more, suddenly Didyme spoke up.

"Are you sure he's going to be ok" Concern filled her voice. Marcus smiled reassuringly.

"He's going to be just fine." He said gently grabbing hold of her arm and leading her away from them. Aro guessed he was going to take her away so that he could explain the situation better to her. Once Marcus and Didyme were out of sight Aro turned his attention to Sulpicia. She was looking down. Aro didn't like this and took a step forward but she turned away and headed down a different corridor. He frowned and started to fallow her.

Aro finally caught up with her, she had retreated back to their room. He opened the door to see her throwing her best dress on then throwing her robe on after. With all those close on it made her look poofy. Any given day Aro might have laughed. Instead he looked at her closely. The only reason for what she had done was because she was leaving and that, Aro defiantly didn't approve of.

"You're going to see them?" It was more of a statement rather than a question. Sulpicia paused in what she was doing.

"I won't allow it." Aro stated matter- of- factly. Sulpicia spun around at these words. At first she was angry but then she understood that it was only because of her safety. If she wanted to leave then she was going to have to convince him first that she would be fine.

"I have to do this." She said looking at him firmly.

"Do what?" He questioned. "Purposely put yourself in harm's way?"

"No." She said

"Then what, Sulpicia?" Aro was becoming more frustrated by the minute. She looked down and sighed.

"I just have to do this, alright?" She pleaded.

"No, I won't have it" Then his voice became low and angry. "I mean do you know what they did to Caius?"

"It's not the same" She argued.

"Oh, why? Because you used to be one of them?" Aro was defiantly upset now.

"They won't hurt me Aro, you know that!" She said becoming upset now herself.

"No, I don't know that! What makes you think they won't hurt you, huh? I mean after all you did choose to be like us now didn't you?" He hissed. Sulpicia felt the words sting her hard and guilt and pain shot through her.

"I have to do this, I can help Aro, I can reason with them." She said. Aro shook his head and looked down, anger and pain was evident within him.

"I almost lost Caius today, but I'll be damned if I lose you just because you think you might be able to reason with them?" He said exasperated.

"Just let me talk to them, I know they'll understand, please Aro, I'll be back before dawn, please!" She begged.

Aro was silent he could see how much pain this was causing her. He sighed.

"I have to do this" she said so quietly that any human would have had to strain hard to hear it.

Aro looked up, sighed once more then gave in.

"Al-alright." He said. Sulpicia was surprised that he gave in so quickly but was immensely happy. She could also see the pain that this was causing him and almost changed her mind but knew she couldn't, she had to do this, she had to know why they attacked Caius and why they had moved so close to her home. She walked towards him.

Aro felt her hands on his arms; they slowly moved their way up to his shoulders then to his neck and finally his face. They locked eyes. She moved forward and he could feel her lips against his. It didn't last long, they quickly broke apart. No time for goodbyes. Besides it wasn't really goodbye more like an I'll see you later kind of kiss. Suddenly she leaned into him, and he instinctively wrapped his arms around her. Sulpicia felt secure within his hold and was reluctant to let go. She slowly pulled away from him. They both stood there for a few seconds not wanting the other to leave.

"Before dawn?" He asked. She couldn't help but smile.

"Before dawn." She said. Aro nodded and then slowly he leaned in and gently kissed her check.

"I'll be waiting." He whispered in her ear. Her smile widened at this and she took a step back letting her arms fall to her sides. Then with tormenting force she turned and started to walk away. Aro glanced over his shoulder at her retreating form. He sighed, if anything ever happened to her, he knew his life would cease to mater, at least to him anyway.


End file.
